Josh dun the angel
by yarnlicious
Summary: COMPLETED, having and error about the update system! Charlotte is suicdal and has no one in this world. When she tries to kill herself in a park in columbus a stranger saves her. Things get interesting and romantic as she falls in love with this stranger. It get’s more complicated when he clearly is falling in love with her too. What does Josh choose, her or music
1. Chapter Øne

It was a dark, dreary day. The rain thumping against the uncolorful window. Thump. Thump. Thump. Charlotte sat on her bed in the two-room apartment. It was a small room with gray, dull brick walls. Charlotte stared at the bricks. The knife lay on the table/dresser, she was urged to grab it. She wanted to feel the presence on her skin. Cutting it open, blood dripping down her arms. She was hungry for it. The anti-depressants lay sprawled on the table next to the knife. She needed to get away before she hurt herself. Away. Away from the Theropy and drugs, the pain. Charlotte stood up, grabbed a $20 and closed the door behind her. She walked down to the park in Columbus. It was a small park with barely anyone there. Charlotte sat down on a bench and waited. She waited until she saw no one else in the park. Sadness had engulfed her and she looked solemnly at the knife she took with her. She took it and pressed down on her fragile skin. Blood seeping out her cut on her forearm. After about four cuts she held the knife to her neck. A tear seeping down her cheek. She pushed hard on her neck. In a daze she heard footsteps.

"Somebody help!" Came an infamiliar voice.

Strong hands picked Charlotte off the bench and hugged her. She saw worried brown eyes. It was a male, due to the voice. The voice was sweet and tempered.

"Help! Quickly! Call 911!" He shouted out to the empty park.

The figure set her down and the ran off. Charlotte lay there, helpless. A will to death itself. Her vision went black as she heard the firgure come back and pick her up...

There was an annoying beeping noise in the background. Beep. Beep. Beep. Charlotte groaned and tried to move. Her arms burned restlessly as she tried to pick them up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The same voice from the park said wearily.

"W-who are you? Why did you save me?" Charlotte's voice was barely a whisper, a small sputter if breath.

"That doesn't matter right now. You need rest. Now sleep." He said in a hushed, calm, soothing voice.

Charlotte tried to fight his soothing voice but fell back into the same uneasy sleep that took her when she had tried to suicide.


	2. Chapter Twø

It had been more than a couple hours and Charlotte still felt sleepy. She now blinked open her eyes from the deep sleep she felt like she couldn't wake up from. She felt the presence of that same figure.

"Gah. Ung-ngh..." Charlotte sputtered.

There was a small chuckle. He shifted in his seat.

 _Had he been waiting for me to wake up? For hours!? But why?_

"I see your finally waking up. You've been out for hours. I was getting worried." The figure said genially worried for her health.

"Why are you here? What do you want? Why do you care? Who are you?"

"Whoa! One questions at a time now."

"Oh. Sorry. Um. Who are you?"

"My names Josh. And who are you?"

"Um. My names... Charlotte."

Josh cracked a smile.

"Charlotte. That's a pretty name." Josh said, smiling at a joke no one else could hear.

"Um. Oh. Thanks." Charlotte said awkwardly. She looked down and saw an IV. Instantly she freaked out. Squirming and screaming. Josh saw this and was instantly up and alarmed. His eyes wide with shock.

"Calm down! Whoa! Stop! Wh- what wrong!" Josh said startled due to Charlotte freaking out.

"Get it out!" Charlotte shrieked.

Josh panicked and looked around as Charlotte screamed.

"Get what our Charlotte!?" Josh yelled back, still panicking.

"Th-THAT." Charlotte pointed to the Iv.

Josh pulled it out swiftly, in a daze. He set it down on a nightstand next to her. Blood was on it, and Charlotte almost passed out. Her head lolled backwards. Her eyes feeling heavy. Josh, seeing this moved swiftly and held her head up.

"Oh no you don't. Don't fall asleep on me yet."

Josh used his hand to cover the IV so Charlotte couldn't see it anymore. Charlotte not seeing the IV, felt the dizziness go away. She spent this time to notice him. He had giant muscles, and hazel eyes that showed nothing but kindness. He had perfect pink lips and a dreamy vibe. His hand looked soft and welcoming. His hair a wavy cloud.

"Um..." Josh managed to sputter our.

"Oh um. Sorry. Thanks.."

"No problem Charlotte."

Josh sat back down on the chair.

"Why are you staying Josh? You can leave..."

Josh has a look in his eye that Charlotte couldn't quite understand.

"You just tried to kill yourself. I found you dieing on a bench. I think I'll stay a while. Ya know. Just until more details come into play. I've no where to be anyway."


	3. Chapter Three

Another couple hours had pasted. Charlotte's nurses were furious that her IV was pulled out. Josh had gone to get lunch when it had happened and Charlotte took the blame fully. They gave her some aspirin and that was it. They refused to give her anything more, worried she might use it badly. At this news Charlotte was more than annoyed. It had been more than thirty minutes after Josh had left and Charlotte lay in wait and boredom. After another five minutes there was a knock. A tall, black haired man walked in. He had a fresh suit and tie. Charlotte knew him right away. Mr. Wiley. His smile was crooked and evil.

"Well hello there Char. I heard you got into... some... trouble. Now we don't want some trouble now do we Char?" Dailyn Wiley said in sneer.

"No. We don't. How about you leave so no trouble arises now." Charlotte said in a sneer like his.

Dailyn closed his eyes and took a breath.

"We're going home. Now Char." Dailyn said controllingly.

He lunged forward before she could sputter a response and grabbed her arm. There was a yelp of alarm from Charlotte but he already was grabbing her out of bed. Charlotte fought back, screaming and yelling. The door was closed and no one seemed to hear her cries for help. After a couple of minutes Charlotte was too weak to fight back. He held her until she stopped struggling and hugged her tight. He opened the door and looked around. No nurses were around, most likely helping patients. He went to the left of the hallway in a rush. Charlotte scrambling in his tight grip on her waist. He got about half-way through the wall way when there was a cough. Dailyn and Charlotte turned to see Josh standing there.

"Um. What's going on Charlotte?" Josh had a show of concern in his clear brown eyes.

Dailyn slightly nudged Charlotte. Silently warning her not to say anything that would sound like a plea for help. Charlotte obeyed.

"I got the clear... to go. Um. Home. So Dailyn is helping me." Charlotte forced a small smile.

Josh shook his head up and down slowly. In a second he was across the hall. Then in a swift moment hit Dailyn in the lower jaw. He reeled back at the attack and Charlotte fell to the ground. Dailyn got his composure and lunged at Josh, aiming for his cheek. He hit the target and Josh fell. Josh, on the ground kicked Dailyn in the stomach. He scrambled up as Dailyn was now the one on the ground. He grabbed Charlotte forcibly and booked it down the opposite side of the hallway. They ran down a flight of stairs and out the hospital. Josh had his car in the parking lot and drive off. After a couple of minutes he stopped in an empty parking lot. Still breathless, with a know turning black and blue mark on his cheek.

"Wh-what was that? Who was that?" Josh looked scared.

"I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for that too... I."

Charlotte took a big breath. She looked down in shame and started to cry. Josh was alarmed to see this and hugged her across the car.

"Hey. Hey it's gonna be okay. It's not your fault. Don't cry. Don't cry."

His hug was soft and welcoming. It was warm and made Charlotte feel so much better.

"Your cheek." Charlotte wallowed.

"Don't think twice about it. It's okay. Here. Let's go to my place and get some sleep. It's been a long day. I think rest would do ya both some good."

Charlotte could do nothing but shake heard head. She fell asleep in the car and heard Josh cuss slightly to himself every time they hit a pot hole, which work Charlotte up every time.


	4. Chapter Føur

Josh took Charlotte into his house. He set her in his bed, covering her up. He then decided to sleep on the couch. Instead of falling asleep right away he just looked up at the ceiling.

 _I like her. But does she even like me. She's so broken. And who was that. He tried to hurt her. I can't let that happen. I failed Debby. But I won't fail her. The only problem is... what do I do next week. We start our tour. Oh god. I'm falling in love with her._

It was about 5:30 when Charlotte woke up. She was in a bed that was beautiful, it was very colorful. Charlotte already knew, it was Josh's bed. She sat up and stretched. A small yawn escaped her. She felt at ease and very happy. It was as if since Josh had saved her she just felt, happy. She got out of the bed and walked around. Wondering if Josh was awake or if he was even in the house. She found the living room with Josh on the couch.

 _What do I do? Should I just go home? To my depressing, deathly home?_

Charlotte went back into his bedroom and grabbed her shoes that she guessed he took off. She went to the front door and tried to silently open it...

"Where are you going?" Said a drowsy voice

Charlotte sighed.

"I'm gonna go home. I think that I've bothered you more than enough."

"You haven't bothered me at all Charlotte."

"Josh. I. I've totally have been bothering. I just kicked you out of your room!"

"Charlotte. Please."

"Josh, you don't have to lie anymore."

Josh sighed sadly. Which Charlotte noted and was slightly confused.

"Charlotte. Who was that Dailyn? What did he **really** want? And if I left you alone would you really still be alive in that hospital?"

Charlotte left the door and sat down on the couch. Josh got up and sat next to her. The same look in his eyes that Charlotte couldn't understand.

"Dailyn is my property manager, and what he really wanted was to take me home. Just for all the wrong reasons. I got stuck. I would've died in that hospital or on that bench. I shouldn't be alive right now."

Josh frowned and his brow furrowed deeply.

"What do you mean by all the wrong reasons? What wrong reasons."

Charlotte sawllowed and sighed deeply. Her voice barely a whisper.

"I. He. The first month I moved in, he raped me. Every night. He wouldn't let me leave that place. I got stuck in it. I lost myself. Anytime I tried to kill my self he just raped me as punishment. That's what he was gonna do to me. As punishment for trying to suicide."

Charlotte looked down, a tear streaked down into a pillow nearby. Josh took this moment and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Charlotte. I didn't know. I wish I could've been there somehow."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't of known."

Josh sighed and just hugged Charlotte. Charlotte didn't resist but just sat there. Letting the embrace comfort her.

"Stay here with me." Josh whispered.

Charlotte nodded. She liked Josh, more than she would ever admit.

"Okay, Josh. I'll stay with you."

"That means that I won't let you leave either. You're not dying today Charlotte. Not under my care."

Charlotte laughed lightly. No one ever wanted her to live. Ever. It made her feel good inside. She wanted to feel this forever.


	5. Chapter Five

(*warning- this chapter contains really detailed sex, reader discretion is advised*) It was a couple hours later and Charlotte sat on Josh's couch. He had made breakfast, which was an omelet. He went out to a grocery store nearby to get more food. Charlotte has watched so many movies that she couldn't tell which was which. He had been gone for about an hour when there was a knock. Charlotte looked at the door.

 _I thought Josh had a key himself. He does. Than who is it. It can't be Dailyn? He doesn't know where Josh lives._

There was another knock on the door. Charlotte stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it to find a beautiful women.

"Um. Oh. Hello. Is Josh here?" She said in a startled voice.

"Uh, no?" Charlotte meant for it to be a reply but it came out a question.

"Who are you? Why didn't Josh tell me or Tyler he was dating someone?"

"Oh no! We're not dating. He doesn't like me like that. And who's Tyler and what's yours name?"

"He didn't tell you...? About us?"

Charlotte shook her head as the only reply she knew. The girl sighed.

"You can call me Jenna and Tyler is my husband. We're good friends of Josh's. Will you tell Jenna stopped by to talk about work with Tyler."

"Okay, have um a nice day."

Jenna walked away and Charlotte shut the door.

 _What does Josh do as work anyway?_

It had been another thirty minutes when Josh came into the house. He set two bags down on a counter by the stove.

"I thought we could have BLT's? How about that?"

"Sure..." Charlotte's voice trailed off.

"Is something wrong Charlotte?"

"What do you do for work?"

"What? Why does it matter?"

"Someone named Jenna stopped by for work. She said she needed to talk about you guys and Tyler? I think it's Tyler."

"Oh.."

Josh looked down. He hadn't told Charlotte what he did for a living. He didn't want to ruin a chance to a normal life.

"Josh... what do you work as?" Charlotte asked again a little impatient.

Josh sighed and sat down next to Charlotte.

"I wanna protect you." His vice barely a whisper.

Charlotte nodded.

"I work as a... a drummer. For a popular band called Twenty-øne piløts. Tyler is the lead singer and I'm the drummer. I'm going on tour. In less than a week Charlotte. Come with me. We could see the world together."

Josh held her hands and looked into her eyes. Hope that she'd say yes.

 _You doesn't love you, you'll just be in the way._

Josh, I'll just... be in the way."

"No you won't!" He protested. "Charlotte! I... I love you. Like really really love you. I want to be with you. Forever."

Charlotte sighed

"I love you too Josh."

It was about 11:04 p.m Charlotte yawned and walked towards Josh's room. He was still watching tv. She lay in his bed and fell asleep. After a little while she woke up to a disturbance on the bed.

"Josh... you woke me up. Try to be quieter next time."

Josh flopped over with a smile, his hand in her hair.

"I'm sorry to wake you beautiful." He whispered still with a dopey smile.

Charlotte and Josh just lay there staring at each other for a little while. Then Josh came in to whisper in her ear.

"We don't have to do this... don't feel forced." He had a look of concern.

"I'm choosing to do this Josh, because I love you."

He nodded. She rolled over into her back and looked at the ceiling. The bed rocked a little bit as Josh moved. He got on top of Charlotte and she shaked a bit. He started kissing her stomach and moved up until he reached her mouth. After a bit they started French kissing. He slowly pulled her shorts down. Careful not to make her uncomfortable. Charlotte closed her eyes as Josh unzipped his pants. There was tingling and Josh was gentle.

"Tell me if it's to much...?"

Charlotte nodded not being able to speak. Josh reached a point and Charlotte groaned. He kept going not noticing she was bearing to much.

"Josh.." she muttered

Josh didn't notice and kept going, getting excited and forgot to be gentle. Charlotte winced.

"Josh, your hurting me... stop... stop.."

Josh was excited his heart beating so fast. Everything blurred he smiled. He kept going until he heard a squeak. He looked at Charlotte and stopped immediately. She was pale and clearly in pain. Tears streaming down her face. He slowly backed up. When he was off the bed Charlotte stood up. She was red and upset.

"Josh! I.. I told you to stop. Your just like everyone else."

Josh, open mouthed stood there. Charlotte walked past him and he snapped back into reality. He grabbed her and and she instantly shook her hand away. She ran out his door as he screamed her name.

"Charlotte! Wait! I'm so so sorry. I. I love you. Don't leave... I screwed up."

Josh fell unto his knees as she ran away.

 _I screwed it up. I **hurt** her and she told me to stop. What's wrong with me? What did I just do??? _

Charlotte ran and ran until she came to a park and sat on a bench. The Columbus lights shined and Charlotte cried on the bench. After a while she fell asleep settling into a sad sob.


	6. Chapter Six

It had been a couple of days. A couple of days Josh hated himself. A couple of days searching every place inmaginable. He still couldn't find her. He parked the car at Tyler's house and knocked on the door. Jenna answered it and looked at Josh.

"Oh my... Josh we've been so worried. You haven't answered us and you look horrible!"

Josh just shrugged unable to talk to anyone without thinking of Charlotte.

"Come in. TYLER. JOSH IS HERE." Jenna screamed into the house.

Jenna led Josh into the living room where he sat down on the couch. A couple seconds later Tyler walked in. He froze.

"What the... Josh. What... what are you doing to yourself. We've been worried sick about you."

"Mhm." Josh managed to shake his head

Tyler sat down next to Josh. He looked worried and asked Jenna to get any kind of food.

"What's wrong. You can tell me. What happened you've been just.. gone for days."

Josh started to sob. Tyler hugged him. Seeing his best friend like this made him so sad. Josh kept crying until he calmed down and he stopped and took a breath.

"I fell in love with this girl who tried to sucide and I saved her. I fell in love with her. And I invited her to go on tour with us. And I was stupid and I hurt her, badly. And she ran away. And I can't find her. And I'm so worried and I can't do anything but just think about her." Josh took a breath and started to cry again.

"Josh... you hurt her? Uh. Okay. It's okay."

"Mhm.." Josh tried to sound sarcastic.

"Well, our tour starts in three days. I guess we have to hurry up and find her in three days."

Josh looked up startled.

"You mean?"

"Yes. Josh lets find her."

Josh sprung up and rushed to his car. Tyler got in and they shot off.

"So where do you think she is then?"

"I-I don't know."

"You don't know!? Augh. That's okay. We'll go to places she likes."

"Okay."

Josh sped off going to one place he was always worried about. The park.


	7. Chapter Seven

( **I do not own any songs or albums mentioned. They are owned to fueled by ramen and twenty-øne piløts)**

"Just one more Josh, come in we still have a couple minutes."

"Okay." Josh said without enthusiasm lurching the car forward. "What park." Josh mumbled.

"Let's just try the one we're nearest too right now, okay?"

"Okay, whatever."

Josh parked the car in the emptying parking lot. They shut the doors with loud bangs. It was getting dark, but lanterns lighted up the walkways. They checked benches and the playground and no luck. There was just a couple benches they hadn't check but hope was out the window.

"It hopeless, we're not gonna find Charlotte. _My_ Charlotte." A tear streaked down his cheek.

"I have an idea. Do you remembers a couple days ago. Those lyrics you thought would sound good somewhere?"

"Sure."

"I took the idea, and it sounded great."

"Your point?"

"Come here..."

Tyler took Josh's hand and went to the playground. He picked up two sticks and handed them to Josh. He then stood at the highest point of the jungle gym they had. Josh sat down on some small stairs.

"Play just a beat. Anything. WE'RE TWENTY-ØNE PILØTS!" Tyler screamed out loudly.

Anyone left in the park thought they were crazy and quickly left. Josh looked around at the empty park. He sighed heavily and played from his heart. Playing a unique beat that Tyler accepted soon. Tyler took a breath and started sing screaming.

"SHE'S A TEAR IN MY HEART. IM ON FIRE. SHE'S A TEAR IN MY HEART. IM ALIVE."

Josh slowed the beat and Tyler adjusted. Tyler waited eight counts and started to sing _Josh's_ lyrics!

"YOU FELL ASLEEP IN MY, CAR I DROVE THE WHOLE TIME. BUT THATS OKAY, ILL AVOID THE HOLES SO YOU SLEEP FINE. IM DRIVING, HERE I SIT, CURSING MY GOVERNMENT FOR NOT USING MY TAXES TO FILL HOLES WITH MORE CEMENT."

Tyler stopped but Josh kept going, tears streaming down his face. He finally broke the sticks and sat there crying. Tyler just stood there, letting him cry. Josh closed his eyes hoping everything was a bad dream. A figure wrapped around him, hugging him tightly.

"Tyler! Leave me alone!" Josh sobbed.

"There's a problem with that." Tyler said.

Josh looked up to see a beautiful face.

"Charlotte..." He whispered.

She hugged him tightly and they sat there. Just hugging. After a while Tyler drive the car while Charlotte and Josh cuddled in the back. They reached Tyler's house and talked.

"So this is Charlotte, Josh is crazy about you."

"I can believe that." Charlotte laughed.

"Charlotte, I love you. Come with us. On tour. See the world with me and Tyler. I can't let you go. You in my mind and heart. Always a and forever."

Charlotte nodded with a smile.

"I wanna go with you. I wanna love you. But... uh let's take it slow."

Tyler and Josh laughed along with Charlotte.

"I'm glad that's settled, I'll see you guys at the parking lot in two days. Bye Charlotte and Josh."

Tyler got out of the car and went into his house. Josh drove Charlotte to _their_ home. They cuddled on the couch for a bit. Josh wrote down in his notebook. A smile crept in his face. Both he and Charlotte knew it was a new beginning.

"You fell asleep in my..." Josh hummed to himself.

He grabbed his phone and texted Tyler. He then relayed the message to Charlotte.

"I like the sound."

"So do I." Josh agreed.

Josh told Charlotte about an idea of their new album he and Tyler were working on. Called _Blurryface_. There first song already decided.

 _Two years later -_

Charlotte listened to it over and over again. They were headed home but by now the bus felt cramped. Josh held her hand tightly, his smile sweet and kind.

"I'm glad you like it." Josh's smile almost bigger titan his face.

"I do, I really really do."

"I just don't know what to call it."

"I have an idea."

"What?" Josh turned to look at her.

"Tear In My Heart."

"I like it! A lot. I'll run it by Tyler."

Josh stood up to go to the other side of the bus. When Charlotte pulled him back down and kissed him.

"I'm glad you were my guardian angel Josh dun." Charlotte whispered.

Josh whispered back, "I'm glad you're my true love Charlotte dun."

They both chuckled and made out. Charlotte let go of her past and looked forward to being married to that handsome hunk for years to come.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **The end. I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic and it satisfied your needs! I'll be making more in the future of twenty-øne piløts and other shows and bands I like. Can't wait for their sixth album!!!**


End file.
